


Confess To Me Your Sins

by superduperluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/F, I couldn't bring myself to actually write the smut, Prelude to Smut, Rosary as bondage, Sex in a Confessional, SuperCorp, pun totally intended, still hotter than hell, total sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperluthor/pseuds/superduperluthor
Summary: After the wine night when Lena confesses she's never been baptized, Kara asks her to meet at the church around the corner from her apartment.





	Confess To Me Your Sins

The chapel was dimly lit, only a few stray sconces illuminating the scuffed wooden floors and the equally abused pews. Kara found Lena precisely where they'd promised to meet after their wine night with the others, behind the closed doors of the confessional. Calloused fingers flickered nervously against the smooth surface of the rosary hanging from her neck before grasping it as firmly as if it were the hem of her t-shirt, pulling the necklace over her head in one fell swoop. 

"What are you doing?" The raven-haired woman’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but the predatory look in Kara's eyes froze her vocal chords and stilled the necessary synapses she required for speech. She felt their fingers intertwine, soothing windshield wiper motions being brushed against the back of her hand before the rosary was encircling her wrists, with little room for give. 

"I fully intend on having you scream my name until God himself knows what you need to confess to." The blonde's tone was low, almost gravelly, as she backed Lena towards the nearest wall and lifted her hands upward, as if in sacrificial prayer. With what little excess she had to work with, Kara secured her lover's hands above her head, slipping the rosary onto one of the hooks of a sconce, leaving Lena unable to lower her arms without assistance.

She wasted no time in trailing teasing kisses up smooth thighs, her own hands, unhindered by religious jewelry, made quick work of the zipper of the CEO’s skirt, finding Lena more than ready and once the offending item had hit the marble floor of the confessional. Licking her lips once, she chanced a glance upward to find beseeching green eyes silently begging for absolution and not one to deny a chance to perform God's work, lifted Lena upward until thighs were wrapped around her arms and her skin was spilling secrets not even the priests could know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr: superduperluthor


End file.
